Grandpa Smurf (Hero Stories)
"A wise man once said: when so many hearts speak at the same time; only a fool will shut his ears." Moses "Grandpa" Smurf is a Smurf character that appears in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information Grandpa Smurf was originally the Papa Smurf of the current Papa Smurf when he was just a Smurfling and has made a 500 year journey around the world. His knowledge of the world is a valuable asset to any Smurf, not to mention various items he kept stored away in his beard such as a magical traveling hot-air balloon. During his time as leader of the village, he met a female Smurf named Anna, who was created by an unknown wizard. During her brief stay in the village, she was close to achieving her masters plan in destroying them through her charms, that was until she began to melt back into lifeless blue clay. Grandpa Smurf quickly saved her life by performing the True Blue Spell on her, transforming her into a beautiful true blue Smurf. Over the course of time as they got older, Grandpa Smurf left the village in order to go on a 500-year journey. He told Anna to stay in the village and be the village leader until his son, Jonathan, grew up to become the next Papa Smurf. He briefly appears in the story "Hero's Wedding" as a guest at Hero's bachelor party, as well as at the ceremony. He appears again in the story "Wonder, The Guardian Smurf" when he announces that he is taking the Smurflings, as well as Hero, on a camping trip for a few days. Before they are captured by Lord Balthazar, who demands the Power Stones in exchange for their freedom. They are soon rescued by Wonder and the other Smurfs. Personality He is a very spirited and knowledgeable traveler and adventurer who isn't afraid to share what he knows with his son or his grandchildren Smurfs, even though at times he does get carried away in his storytelling. Role in the Village His role in the Smurf Village is that of an adviser to Papa Smurf, offering knowledge and wisdom far greater than his son's. Most of the time, though, he watches after the Smurflings to make sure they don't get into any trouble. Appearance He wears a yellow Smurf hat and pants, and a very long white beard with a drooping mustache, in addition to white head hair that has grown round to the back of his head. He is usually seen walking around with a walking stick, and though he is usually slightly hunched over holding his back, he is very spry for a Smurf who is twice the age of Papa Smurf. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Sir Patrick Stewart, who plays Captain Jean-Luc Picard in Star Trek: The Next Generation and also provided narration work for the Xbox 360 and PS3 video game Castlevania: Lord of Shadows. Another suitable candidate would be Dan Castellaneta, known mostly for his voice roles of Homer Simpson, Abraham "Grampa" Simpson, Barney Gumble, Krusty the Clown, Groundskeeper Willie, Mayor Quimby and Hans Moleman in The Simpsons. Trivia *Credit goes to Vic George for the coloring image. *He is named after Moses, one of God's prophets. *It is confirmed in the HERO series that both Grandpa and Papa Smurf knew Nanny Smurf, since she was created during the time Papa Smurf was still a young Smurf. He saved her life by performing the True Blue Spell on her, since she was close to melting back into blue clay. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Elderly characters Category:Bearded characters Category:Fathers Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Characters with glasses Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Multiple media universe imports